


drift in and out

by meanderingsoul



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gentle Kissing, Retirement, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanderingsoul/pseuds/meanderingsoul
Summary: Melinda sighed with her eyes closed. These days she could fall asleep like this.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	drift in and out

Melinda woke up halfway and knew it was still late, could tell the room was dark without opening her eyes.

The heavy hand on her back rubbed up and down slow, more instinctive than anything. The usual shoulder was under her cheek, the usual thigh under her knee, but she usually woke up against his back in the mornings.

“Why do I feel like your teddy bear?” she mumbled, finally blinking her eyes open enough to see Phil with the tablet balanced on his belly, the dim light angled away from her face.

“That a bad thing?” He leaned to nose against her hair.

Melinda could see something cooking in the silent video. It took her a moment to register there’d been a question, still half asleep, barely aware of the shape of the bedroom, the fleece of their blanket.

“Depends on how fluffy you say I am,” she finally grumbled, rubbing her cheek on his t-shirt. Phil baked too much.

She might have blinked back into sleep. She didn’t hear Phil move before he rolled over half onto her, heavy and warm, slid an arm under her back.

Melinda growled at him. It wasn’t much of a growl. She could shove him over if she wanted to. These days he wouldn’t even fall off the bed; it was wide enough. But Phil wasn’t the kind of heavy that was annoying. It wasn’t worth squirming her arms out into the chilly air.

Phil nuzzled his face down against her throat. “I will call you squishy and you will be my squishy?”

“No.”

“Mmhm?” he hummed teasingly, lips on her cheek. She felt the cold tip of his nose, prickly chin before another kiss.

Melinda sighed with her eyes closed. These days she could fall asleep like this.

Phil somehow rolled them back where they’d been, restarted his show before sliding his arm back under her again. She blinked heavily and the blanket was back up around her shoulders. The flannel of his pajama pants was soft and warm against her bare legs.

“You need to _sleep_.” She slid an arm across his chest. Sometimes he couldn’t fall asleep at night, but they both reacted badly to sleep aids.

“Soon. It’s just not happening yet. I’ll take a nap later if I need to.”

“Mm.”

Her eyes felt stuck closed again. Melinda smiled when she felt his hand move to pet her back again. He didn’t even think about it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the whole concept of this fic, start to finish, while I was sleeping back sometime in 2018 apparently. It had been downloaded to my brain by the time I woke up somehow, I simply never bothered to sit down and _finish writing it_.
> 
> Coulson is of course watching Tasty videos on mute, which is something I do to make myself sleep and also relates to one of the first conversations preux-chevalier and I ever had <3
> 
> Title is snipped from the lyrics of _This Must Be the Place_ for obvious reasons -M


End file.
